A Double Love
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: The sequel to A Double Lie. It's been a year since Dan and Angie had confessed their true feeling for each other. Are they stronger then ever or on the rocks?


Tears rolled down my face. No they weren't tears of sadness. No they were tears of joy. I turned around holding the Knockouts title above my head. A huge smile plastered on my lips. I headed through the curtains jumping into Dan's arms. I've waited years to get my chance on being the Knockouts champ. I've had my fair share of chances but never got to hold the title. The only title before now I ever had was the Knockout tag titles with Jamie. But now I was the knockout everyone wanted. I held the gold and I wasn't letting it go any time soon either.

"Congrats baby, I knew it was in you." I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Now we need you to have your title back and we will be the number one power couple around here." I smirked getting back to my feet.

"In due time baby. I'll get it back. But I wanna enjoy this time with you. It's about you not me." I smiled walking hand in hand with him. It's been a year and things couldn't be better if you tried. He was a complete angel to me. Nothing like Michael. But I had my doubts. It had to be coming. I tightened my grip on his hand.

"You uh ok baby?" I nodded keeping my eyes on Michael. "Can you uh loosen your grip before you break my hand?" He asked trying to hide the pain he was in.

"Sorry Dan." I let his hand go looking at him with a very apologetic smile on my face.

"It's fine. Ignore him."

"It's kinda hard don't you think? He is with my best friend. How can I just ignore him and the two timing slut?" Missy was my best friend and now she's dating my lying cheating ex. Yea some friend she is. But I guess I was no better. I was dating Michael and seeing Dan behind his back. But Michael did have it coming to him. Missy would get hurt and I wouldn't be the one there to clear it up either.

"We'll just get some water and you can go change and shower then we can head out once I'm done." I gave him a serious look. "What?"

"You're needed right up till the end genius." I rolled my eyes kissing his cheek. "I'll meet you after the show." I turned to walk away only to be met with his hard chiseled chest. I closed my eyes, his lips attacking mine. Our tongues fighting it out. We broke the kiss breathing heavy. A smirk crossed his swollen lips. He sent me a wink walking off. I licked my lips, my eyes trailing down his backside landing on his ass.

"Stop drooling. It's not very attractive." I jumped wiping my lips. I glared at a laughing Garett.

"Damn you." I smacked him walking to the knockouts locker room.

"Congrats on getting the belt." He said following behind me. I turned leaning against the wall.

"What is it you want?" He looked a bit taken back.

"Why must you assume I want something?" He asked answering my question with one of his own.

"Because it's you. So out with it." I raised an eyebrow letting my arms cross my chest. The knockout tile around my waist. He sent me a glare.

"Fine." He muttered. He cleared his throat. "How's things with Dan?" I eyed him up. It wasn't his business on how things were between myself and Dan. I didn't ask him to care. But I suppose I didn't need to ask him. He always was a good friend to me. That wouldn't change nor did I want it to.

"Things are perfect, too perfect." I was hoping I didn't say to much but I couldn't take it back now.

"How so? Can anything be to perfect?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Haven't you heard the saying if something to good to be true it's too good to be true?" I asked him. He slightly nodded his head. "Well that's what it seems like. I know he loves me but I gotta wonder if it's enough."

"I really think you should be talking to him about this. Only he can put your mind at rest. But Angie, he would never hurt you like Michael did. Dan loves you a lot. You're his world."

"He's my world too but I can't help but think he's gonna say he's had enough and leave for someone better." I said cutting Garett off.

"Now who's better then the Knockout champion?" I shook my head with a slight laugh. Garett was always good for a laugh.

"Thanks." I turned to head into the locker room.

"Don't mention it. Talk to him." I nodded letting the door close. I smiled at the few knockouts in the locker room. I grabbed what I needed walking to the showers. I let the hot water relax my sore muscles. I got out dressing in a black off the shoulder dress that went mid thigh. I slipped on black open toed peeps. I stuffed my stuff in my bag, letting the title hang over my shoulder walking out of the room my bag in tow. I smiled seeing Dan. He kissed my cheek.

"I'll meet you in catering. I gotta clean up and get my stuff together." I nodded going my way as he went his way. I grabbed a water and an apple sitting down at a table. I glared looking up at the man in front of me.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped sitting back.

"I don't get why you can go from me." He smirked motioning to his body. "To the likes of Daniel." He muttered.

"Well first off. Dan is better looking then you. You need to cut that hair rag top and secondly Dan treats me right. Just because you think and say you're all that doesn't mean it's true." I snapped spinning the apple I had.

"You know it's true Angie." He winked.

"Michael back off. You're nothing but a washed wanna be stripper." I laughed getting up taking Dan's hand. He grabbed my bags.

"He's a real man. You you're just a boy that obsesses over his hair. Leave me alone. I'm with the guy I want to be with. You can do you I really don't care anymore." I wanted nothing more then to smash him over the head with the apple in my hand.

The car ride to the hotel was a quiet one. The only thing occupying my mind was when everything with Dan was going to go to hell. I knew Garett was right about me needing to talk to Dan about it all but I couldn't face him. I sat tracing the design on the Knockouts title letting a soft sigh escape my lips.

"Wanna tell me what's got your mind?" I looked up at Dan seeing we were in the car at the hotel.

"Us it seems to perfect. Like it's to good to be true. I can't help but think you're gonna run out and find someone else." He took my hands in his. I looked away from his amazing blue eyes.

"Angie look at me." He used that tone you didn't wanna cross. I looked up to see the slight sparkle in his eye. "You're the only one I want. I love you with everything I got. I show you every day." He stopped to take a breath. "I'm not like the rest. You're all I need. You are stuck with me forever." I slight smile crossed my lips. "I love you Angie."

"I love you too Dan." He captured my lips in a sweet kiss. I felt something cold on my very important ring finger. I looked down seeing an 18 karat white gold diamond engagement ring with a heart shape diamond center stone. I looked up at him shocked. I could feel the tears wanting to escape. A few of them did. I smiled nodding my head not able to form any words. Everything really was perfect. I'm finally getting my chance to be on top and here I was getting ready to plan the rest of my life with the guy I loved more then anything. Nothing could ruin this. My worries, my doubts could finally be put to rest.

_**A/N: I know it's a bit of crap, but I never planned on making a sequel to A Double Lie but it just came out really. I hope you enjoyed it. Once again Dan is Austin Aries, Michael is Zema Ion, Garett is Garett Bischoff, Jamie is Velvet Sky. Angie and Missy are oc's.**_


End file.
